


What You're Missing

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, mentions of past percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night gossip session between Reyna and Annabeth leads to a confession, and a problem Reyna is determined to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Missing

Reyna, to her credit, kept a straight face as she stared at Annabeth who was sitting across from her on Reyna’s bed, blushing nervously.  
"Seriously?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow, but nothing else, although the incredulity in her voice made Annabeth’s blush grow darker.

"Well…yes, seriously. I…I mean it’s not that unusual…” Annabeth shifted uncomfortably, “I mean…have you?”

"Obviously." Reyna replied curtly, "I mean, but you’ve had sex right? You and Percy-"

"Yes, of course!" Annabeth snapped, and then bit her lip, "It’s just he…I mean it’s not like it was on purpose, he really was trying, but he…I mean, I just never…at least I think I never-“

"You’d probably know," Reyna said, squinting slightly, "Did you tell him? I mean, did you let him know you never had an orgasm?"

Annabeth blushed more, taking a few seconds to awkwards clench her hands before murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like “I faked it.” 

"You what?” 

"I faked it, ok? I didn’t want to…you know…hurt his feelings. Besides, I mean, I’ve read that a lot of women don’t-"

"Bullshit women don’t." Reyna said frankly, leaning closer and staring down Annabeth, "If you didn’t cum, it was because Percy didn’t know what he was doing. No wonder you broke up with him."

"That’s NOT why I broke up with him!" Annabeth exclaimed, "That wasn’t - I mean- It’s not because the sex was bad-"

"So it was bad?”

"Well…" Annabeth struggled. OK, yes, sex with Percy hadn’t been…the best experience in her life. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t, well…”It just wasn’t…satisfying. For me. If you know what I mean.”

"I know very well what you mean." Reyna nodded, "And, frankly, that’s a tragedy.

"What’s a tragedy?"

"That you’ve never had an orgasm."

"Oh, come on, Reyna,” Annabeth rolled her eyes, pretending she didn’t hear the suggestive tone in Reyna’s voice and ignoring the way it made her heart race, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

"I disagree," And Annabeth had to focus on keeping her calm as Reyna slid closer to her, "I think it is a big deal, and that you deserve to know the full pleasures that sex has to offer." 

Reyna said it so casually, talking about orgasms like she was discussing tomorrow’s training regime. Her voice was smooth and dark, flippant and easy, and Reyna was betrayed only by the glint in her eyes that Annabeth would have been a fool to miss. 

"Well, I," Annabeth cursed internally as she faltered, unsure of how to proceed, "Classically-"

"Classically," Reyna’s hand sat on Annabeth’s knee in a non-threatening manner that none the less made Annabeth shiver, "if by "classically" you are referring to our ancient heritage, men left their wives so unsatisfied they devised…better ways to find the pleasure they craved." 

"Right…" Annabeth studied Reyna’s face apprehensively, "Of course."

"Of course," Reyna agreed, and slid her hand up to Annabeth’s thigh, her thumb making circles there, dark eyes not breaking Annabeth’s stare, "So, really, if it’s tradition that concerns you, let me assure you, matters such as this are routine." 

"And…I’m sure you’re…quiet well versed in the art, Reyna?" Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, swallowing her apprehension and pushing forward. She was no fool, and neither was Reyna. Both girls were clearly sharing a line of thought and, tact be damned, Reyna had a good point. Annabeth was craving something other than her own fingers, and she wouldn’t deny the way Reyna made her blood rush and skin tingle. Annabeth had picked up on the signals, the stares, the tension between the two of them. She wouldn’t deny that she had thought about it, that she was curious and, if she was honest, eager. 

Reyna’s laugh sent shivers down Annabeth’s spine that were only intensified by the smirk on Reyna’s lips. “You could say that,” Reyna agreed, her voice dropping into something low and smooth, “Although I’d love to get your opinion on the matter.”

Annabeth grinned, feeling some of the tension she had been feeling ease with the extra reassurance that they were both on the same page, “I’m sure you would.” 

She gasped as Reyna’s hands settled on her hips, the other girl leaning into her so that Reyna’s breath ghosted on Annabeth’s cheek. “I really, really would. Of course, if you find that…agreeable, Ms. Chase?”

"I do find it ‘agreeable’." Annabeth whispered, leaning back against one arm, her other hand wrapping around Reyna’s neck. "Although you’ll have to pardon my inexperience."

Reyna’s expression shifted into something hungry, and Annabeth suddenly found herself struggling to keep her breath. “Oh,” Reyna muttered, pressing her mouth against Annabeth’s ear, “I hardly think that’ll be an issue.” 

Reyna moved so she was straddling Annabeth’s lap, moving her hands slowly from Annabeth’s hips to her shoulders, fingers slipping underneath Annabeth’s shirt and scraping against her sides. Annabeth shuddered, adjusting herself under Reyna and using the hand on her neck to pull the other girl into a kiss. Annabeth may not be experienced in this particular thing but that didn’t mean she didn’t know what she was doing entirely. She let their lips press together innocently for a moment, relishing in the texture of Reyna’s mouth against hers, the heat radiating between them, and the electricity that filled her body before opening her mouth and tugging at Reyna’s bottom lip. She felt Reyna’s mouth open for her, and swept her tongue against her teeth eagerly. 

Reyna made a low noise in the back of her throat, and pressed herself against Annabeth. Her fingernails scraped up and down her sides as she pushed Annabeth’s shirt up to her shoulders, breaking their kiss for a mere moment to pull it off. Annabeth shuddered, but Reyna didn’t give her a chance to speak, reinstating their kiss with a fierce intensity as she pushed Annabeth back into the mattress. 

Annabeth gasped as she fell, unintentionally grinding her hips into Reyna’s where she still straddled her. Reyna grunted, and returned the gesture with a squeeze of her thighs. Annabeth groaned into Reyna’s mouth and bucked her hips again as Reyna’s hands found their way to Annabeth’s breasts, slipping down her bra until her calloused thumbs began rubbing circles on her nipples. 

"Gods-" Annabeth broke the kiss and hissed, her back arching.

"Told you it wouldn’t be a problem," Reyna let out a breathy laugh, "You’re doing well."

"And yet you’re still wearing all your clothes." 

"Fair enough," Reyna licked at Annabeth’s neck before straightening up, her fingers moving from Annabeth to the hem of her own purple shirt, slowly teasing up with a practiced expertise. Annabeth growled impatiently. 

"Not impressed," She muttered, but her eyes devoured Reyna’s body regardless. She was all tone muscled and tanned skin, marred with battle scars that radiated a sense of danger and excitement. Annabeth knew that she had to look similar, but right now, with her hair falling down her back, shoulders squared and chin raised, dark eyes sparkling as she looked down at Annabeth, Reyna looked every part a queen, oozing regality and control.

Annabeth held her breath as Reyna removed her own bra, her breasts falling out of them and bouncing lightly against her chest. Reyna quirked an eyebrow and Annabeth decided immediately this was cheating. “Reyna..” she groaned, and Reyna smiled. 

"Yes?"

"…get…get on with it."

Reyna gave her a cocky grin, “If you say so.” But Reyna, instead of returning to her former position, shuffled back on her knees before hovering over Annabeth. Her mouth met Annabeth’s skin right below her bellybutton as her hand slipped under the waistband of her jeans. 

"Reyna, what are you-"

"Shh, don’t ask stupid questions." Reyna reprimanded, and Annabeth whined as she leaned up to see Reyna grab the zipper of her jeans with her teeth and pull it down, undoing the button simultaneously and working the fabric down her hips. She flushed. Oh. That’s what she’s doing. Annabeth complied by lifting her hips so Reyna could slide her jeans down completely, revealing her underwear (Annabeth cursed herself for having a decidedly unsexy taste in panties, but Reyna didn’t seem to mind that lack of any exciting lace or frills) and with it the telling spot of wetness that was there. Reyna nuzzled the inside of her thigh, kissing the tender flesh there before nipping at it sharply. Annabeth yelped and grabbed at Reyna’s hair.

"Relax," Annabeth heard her mutter, her hot breath tickling her skin. She shivered again and let out an embarrassing sounding whimper. "Relax." Reyna said again, and the next the Annabeth felt was something hot and wet trace the outline of the fabric. Her hips bucked again as she felt her arousal grow. 

Reyna’s hands moved to hold down her hips, thumbs hooking into the elastic and giving it a sharp tug down her thighs. Reyna made a pleased humming noise as she examined Annabeth, and Annabeth resisted the urge to press her legs together (which, admittedly, would be rather difficult with Reyna positioned as she was between them). “Gorgeous,” Reyna whispered before returning her head between Annabeth’s thighs. 

Even though she was expecting it, Annabeth couldn’t help but whine when she felt Reyna’s tongue begin to explore her. Reyna’s fingers tangled in her pubic hair as she pushed her hips down again, keeping them still as Reyna teased her pussy, tracing the lips of her labia with her tongue, softly flicking and licking until Annabeth was trembling. Reyna’s nose brushed against her clit as Reyna moved making Annabeth groan and harshly grip the top of Reyna’s hair. She felt like she was burning, her skin nothing but heat and electricity, sharp sensations that were new and riveting

She felt Reyna’s lips twist into a smile against her, which made her ache. She had no idea that someone could do this with just there tongue. Oh gods, Reyna’s tongue…Annabeth was panting and felt herself grinding down on Reyna’s face.

Her only response was another low grumble that vibrated around Annabeth. Reyna’s tongue moved faster now, swirling and flickering and lapping at Annabeth like she was starving for it. Annabeth’s clit throbbed as it was met with the wet heat of Reyna’s mouth. 

"Reyna, gods, yes-"

Reyna hummed again, pressing a soft kiss against Annabeth before licking a long, slow trail around Annabeth’s groin. She pressed her tongue into her, sucking gently. Her hands had moved to tease up Annabeth’s sides, tickling and scratching in turn, eliciting the sharp bursts of sensations until the girl beneath her was trembling.

Annabeth’s breath came in short pants, a desperate mewling pressing out of her mouth and her hand tugging involuntarily at Reyna’s hair. She felt like her face was going to melt off, like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She felt a burn around Reyna’s tongue, felt a tug at her gut. Her muscles were tensed like she was fighting, pulled with adrenaline and antipation, her body shaking and spasms erratically. 

"Reyna," She gasped, "Reyna-"

"Mmm," Reyna groaned, and held her hips taught as Annabeth’s felt a surge run through her, pulling at her everywhere as she curled in on herself and she screamed, voice dripping with ecstasy and Reyna’s name, electricity ravaging her body and leaving her tingling as she fell back as the room spun and she blinked open eyes she hadn’t realized she shut. 

She felt Reyna remove herself from between her legs, crawling up over her, each brush of their skin burning like lava. Annabeth blinked as she felt Reyna’s hair tickle of her stomach, and she was soon staring into her dark eyes and satisfied smirk. She felt her stomach clench as Reyna licked her lips lasciviously. 

"Well?" Reyna purred. 

Annabeth just nodded deftly, her mind still blissfully whited out. She groaned as Reyna pressed a firm kiss on her lips. 

"I told you so." 

"…yeah." Annabeth closed her eyes as she pulled herself up to kiss Reyna.

"I bet Percy never-"

"Reyna, I really don’t want to talk about him right now.” Annabeth whispered, and smiled as she heard Reyna chuckle. 

"Fair enough."

They sat in silence for a moment, Annabeth’s eyes closed, still engulfed in sensation, Reyna stroking the side of her face tenderly. 

"That was…" Annabeth tried eventually, staring up at Reyna, "Was…"

"I know." Reyna kissed her forehead.

"Cocky." Annabeth gave a breathy laugh. 

"Honest." Reyna replied, and Annabeth felt a rush of affection curl inside her, riding the waves of euphoria. 

"I suppose it’s only fair if I…return the favor?" Annabeth said, pulling herself out of her haze enough to give her voice a flirtatious, if still airy, lilt. 

Reyna raised her eyebrow and gave Annabeth an expression that stirred the heat in her groin again, “Well, if you think you can live up to that.”

"I don’t think," Annabeth let out in a breath as she pushed on Reyna’s shoulders, taking her off guard and flipping their positions, "That will be a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written. I'm sorry I sound like an anatomy text book.


End file.
